


To protect

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Is not that dark, M/M, Mention of needless, Mention of torture, i guess, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Love wasn’t forbidden. No, of course not, they would’ve been too cruel to prohibit someone else to love another person. They were kind enough to let that go, you could love whoever you wanted, man, woman, or anything in between.No, love wasn’t forbidden.What was forbidden was soulmates.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To protect

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something, and I only wanted to be a dark world?? so i started typing and yeap this happens. it's not that dark, i think.

Love wasn’t forbidden. No, of course not, they would’ve been too cruel to prohibit someone else to love another person. They were _kind_ enough to let that go, you could love whoever you wanted, man, woman, or anything in between.

No, love wasn’t forbidden.

What was forbidden was soulmates.

Having a soulmark was practically a taboo, if you did have it you better get mentally prepared to be inside a laboratory with needles around your neck and supervised meeting with your soulmate, to _practically tortured_ for the sake of having an understanding of soulbounds.

People now were used to cover them up, take them away with tattoos or even burn the skin until it was unrecognizable. If it meant to protect their soulmate from torture, they were prepared to do _anything._

Roman was five when his soulmark appeared. He and Remus were playing in the background when he felt something on his forearm. The twins ran to his daddy, and when he saw it, he couldn’t help but let the tears flow.

“My sons, come here,” He said, holding each twin on his hip, “… What appeared on Roman’s arm, and will probably appeared on you too Re, it’s a soulmark…” with tears on his eyes he explained how he and their momma had one, how he hadn’t see her ever since the doctors spotted their shared soulmark inside her tight, how it wasn’t something bad _per se_ but it must be a secret.

“We won’t tell anyone, daddy.” They promised, with tears in their eyes.

Remus soulmark appeared next week.

For Logan it was different, his soulmark appeared when he was four. His mommies kept that mark hidden and told him it was a birthmark until he turned ten, she pinched the skin with her long nails, “Remember, sweetie, to never let anyone know.” 

He tried to burned the skin later that night, but when the fire made contact with the blue star, he couldn’t.

_One day we’ll find each other, and everything will be okay._

They didn’t know they were making the same promise.

When they did find each other, they find themselves being attracted in a weird way.

“I wish you fucking die, nerd.” Roman yelled into his face, holding his shirt with his own fist.

“I have been trying, jerk.” Logan yelled back.

They hated each other at school, in public, and everyone was concerned that one day their fists fight would turn into something way more dangerous.

_It’s easier this way_ Roman said into his tattoo, peppering little kisses in the center on the star.

The communicated that way, since they didn’t know if the government could track their cellphone, and everything they do to the tattoo the other felt it.

Morse code.

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..-

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- - --- --- --..-- ... .--. . -.-. ...

It was their dirty little secret, a secret they would die with…

… to protect the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> follow me at @yuna-dan (i post there first, lol).
> 
> oh, also my morse code is off, i haven't written in ages, so i hope it's correct? i mean to write i love you and i love too, specs


End file.
